


Lilith 莉莉斯

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Lilith - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 这是一则发生在库洛洛封念后除念前的故事，纯肉。





	Lilith 莉莉斯

**Author's Note:**

> 作为团酷秋名山驾校（群号：479901597）的副管理员，我本人没有超跑，只有老年代步车，欢迎不介意破车兜风的小伙伴踊跃上车 :)  
> 文中用到了一些宗教梗和神话梗，基本围绕莉莉斯，也有涉及路西法和撒旦。主要灵感来源于阿灾太太（@-阿災-）的微博，大意是说酷拉皮卡封面那只猫头鹰是鸱枭，而圣经里鸱枭指的是莉莉斯，莉莉斯的情人是撒旦:)  
> 实际上，Lilith这个词在圣经里只出现过一次，用来指代某种未知的动物。其词根lili- (lyl-)在希伯来语中是night的意思。于是Lilith的英文译法层出不穷，比如night monster啊，night bird啊，vampire（吸血鬼）啊，screech owl（鸱枭）啊。也有学者将Lilith和圣经《箴言》中提到的the strange woman（文章开头采用的圣经版本译作淫妇、外女）相联系，毕竟后世传说中，莉莉斯作为亚当第一任妻子，是因为体位争执（认为自己与亚当平等，坚持女上位），才逃离伊甸园，同野兽交媾，为魔鬼产子的=w=  
> 关于莉莉斯的情人，各种说法莫衷一是，有说撒旦，也有说萨麦尔，当然也有路西法。鉴于鲁西鲁（Lucilfer）和路西法（Lucifer）只有一字之差，就默认库洛洛是路西法了wwwww 路西法原意是金星，“明亮之星”，圣经中以讽刺的含义指代巴比伦王，后来英王室钦点的KJV译本直接留用了Lucifer，加之后世文学传说创造了这个角色，慢慢人们就混淆了路西法、萨麦尔和撒旦了，所以本文也不区分这三者，认为莉莉斯逃离伊甸园后是跟着路西法下的地狱_(:з」∠)_（为写团酷强说理）  
> 

智慧要救你脱离淫妇，就是那油嘴滑舌的外女。  
他离弃幼年的配偶，忘了神的盟约。  
他的家陷入死地，他的路偏向阴间。  
凡到他那里去的不得转回，也得不着生命的路。  
——《箴言》2:16-19

库洛洛在书柜里发现那本书的时候，夕阳正好把余辉洒在书面烫金的字体上。男人感觉自己的眼睛被闪了一下，手中的书没拿稳，就落在了地上。厚重的书页被砸成两半，摊在地面，暴露出内里记载的文字。  
这太不寻常，库洛洛从来不会让握在手里的书脱手。他马上想到书上可能缠绕着念，暂时失去念能力的自己被看不见的东西撞了手。男人蹲下身，目光触及书本落地时翻到的那页。密密麻麻的文字下，色彩柔和靡丽的插图格外引人注目——  
裸身的金发女子被巨蛇缠绕，神情却安详；她的嘴角带有隐约的笑意，托着巨蛇一如手捧恋人的脸庞。  
库洛洛不以为意地勾起嘴角：看呐，这暗夜的妖魔，长鸣的鸱枭，油嘴滑舌的外女。他捡起书，拍了拍落在上面的灰，又再度将书打开到刚才那一页。之前没有关注金发女子的面容，仔细一看才发现，画上的人和锁链手长得十分相似。  
有意思。库洛洛端着书走进卧房。如果自诩高尚的锁链手知道自己和象征不洁的莉莉斯一个样，不知道会有怎样的反应。  
他的期待很快就得到了答复。  
那一晚的梦中，库洛洛回到了被锁链手抓住的时刻。他身上缠绕着链条，并没有因为梦境就缺乏真实感与约束力，而是真切的无法动弹。一旁的锁链手身着女装正襟危坐——这时候两人还未有任何交流。库洛洛打量着对方，从茶色的假发，艳红的唇彩，若隐若现的耳坠，到板正的西装，长度保守的窄群，显露纤细脚踝的单鞋……他甚至注意到那双腿上暗色的丝袜，在窗外灯光映照下反射着幽幽的光。  
上次经历这一切的时候，他其实已看出对方男扮女装的计谋，赞叹于那种模糊性别的美。后来出言挑衅，不过是为了寻找锁链手的弱点，让他在失控的情绪里暴露软肋。这一次，他知道，对方马上就会开口问他在看什么，而他也准备好了回答。  
“你在看什么？”  
果不其然。  
但是库洛洛还没来得及扬起嘴角，就被对方接下来的行动打断了。锁链手突然跨坐到他大腿上，用匕首抵住他的脖子。长及膝盖的窄裙因为这剧烈的动作而上翻，卷到了腿根处，底下的景色在晃动的阴影中暧昧不清。  
两人贴得太近，库洛洛甚至隔着锁链感到了对方胸口的温软。因愤怒而呼出的炽热气息打在他脸上，他却连挑衅的微笑都不屑给予。  
“只有这种程度吗，夜的魔女？”  
对方愣了一下，随即露出一副凶恶的表情，“你在说什么？”  
库洛洛摇摇头，丝毫不介意匕首在脖子上抹出的血痕。  
“如果你读取了我记忆中的影像，那你可能误解了什么。这个样子，只有外貌上和他相似。”  
说完，旅团首领就撇下“锁链手”，顾自转过头凝视窗外。  
锁链手的两个伙伴，能够聆听心跳的小个子女人和开车的墨镜男人，此刻都像人偶一般无动于衷。车辆漠然前行，因为一时沉寂而显得阴森。  
影影幢幢间，腿上的人突然咧开一朵艳丽到令人毛骨悚然的笑。  
“那你觉得，那个真实的他现在在哪里？”  
话音刚落，车辆就猛然加速。窗外的光线被越拉越长，前方白炽的光芒也越来越盛。被光亮逼得闭上眼之前，库洛洛只看到自己乘坐的车子迎面冲进了那片白光之中。  
再睁开眼时，他的身上已经卸去了锁链的束缚。男人环顾四周，发现自己正悬空站一片红海之上，放眼之处空无一物。  
“你知道吗？”莉莉斯悄无声息地出现在他身后，声音里带着戏谑与顽皮，“并不是我长得像他，而是我反映出了你想看到的人的样子。”  
库洛洛觉得这个说法很是荒谬，起码在解开审判之链的制约前，他是一点也不想见着酷拉皮卡。男人转过身去，直面背叛神的女人。对方恢复了本来面貌，那张与锁链手酷似的脸上透着若有似无的媚意，显得清纯并妖冶。金黄的长发飞扬在空中，掩映着贴身的黑色长裙，令她又多了几分桀骜的神秘感。库洛洛的脑子里莫名其妙蹿出一个想法——锁链手如果穿黑色，应该也会很好看。  
一旦这么想了，内心就有一道声音敦促他去实现。他才不会反思自己想法的唐突，蜘蛛团长的理性从来只为他想要的服务。  
莉莉斯感觉受了冷落，男人沉默地看着她，却像透过她在看另一个人。  
“锁链手？这就是你给他的称呼？”夜妖娇俏地笑起来，想要引起男人的注意。  
“我不送给他称呼，他叫什么都不过是个象征符号。”  
“难怪你觉得我和他不像。”莉莉斯嘟起嘴，指向库洛洛身后，“现在我把他带来了。”  
库洛洛的目光顺着莉莉斯指的方向望去，不远处，穿着民族服饰的金发少年气喘吁吁地奔跑在红海上，他的身后跟着三只天使，都是肤色灰败，皮囊贴着骨骼生长，就像刚出土的干尸。天使们拍打着枯槁的翅膀，声势汹汹地逼近酷拉皮卡。  
库洛洛马上认出那是上帝派去追回莉莉斯的三位天使。  
这真的非常有趣：被歌颂的总是狰狞，被唾弃的却美丽。  
男人勾起嘴角，像在欣赏精彩剧目一般观望着，“那是你创造的幻象？”  
“呵，我可不只‘这种程度’。”魔女总是记仇的，回答问题也不忘反唇相讥。  
两人看着少年被天使追赶到红海中央光秃秃的岛屿上。天使们包围了他，在他耳边发出凄厉的叫喊。隔着很远库洛洛都感觉到骨膜发颤，但是从那尖锐的声响中他分辨出，天使是在说话。  
“你们都看过同一本书。”等天使们宣读完毕，莉莉斯才开口继续解释，“所以我把他从他自己的梦里拉到你这儿了”。  
库洛洛了然地评价道：“我猜那本书的作者一定是你的狂热信徒。”那份热忱化作念能力，令莉莉斯显形，甚至在书中为她创造世界。  
莉莉斯心里愤恨于男人的机敏和冷漠。不过没关系，她既是莉莉斯，就不会在他人的梦境中落败。  
“现在他是我，我才是他。”夜妖从后面轻轻搂住库洛洛，细嫩的手指划过他黑色衬衣下块面分明的腹肌。  
库洛洛不置可否，目光依旧定格于远处的少年。海中央唯一的空地上，少年稳住了神色，正与天使谈判。酷拉皮卡显然也想到这是莉莉斯所经历过的一切，于是重又宣告了亚当逃妻的誓言。永恒之神的名义很快生效，天使们嘶叫着腾空而去，破败的残翅在空中割开一道道裂痕。  
猩红的海水迅速翻涌起波涛，巨浪之下显现出形态诡异的庞然大物。酷拉皮卡警觉地环视四周，这场梦里他没有念能力，也没有任何武器，就像回到了刚灭族后最柔弱无助的时期。而他的仇敌比他更早意识到了出现的是什么——赶走天使后的莉莉斯每日与一百只野兽交媾，产下一百个子嗣，又依着对神的誓言让自己的后代覆灭。既然莉莉斯和酷拉皮卡调换了身份，那么接下来……  
库洛洛果然看见怪物们扑向酷拉皮卡，而少年毫不怯懦地回击着。窟卢塔族本就战斗能力高强，经过灭族后漂泊生活的洗礼，现在更是身手矫健。蜘蛛首领趁机观察着对手的战斗习惯：对方左右两侧的防守都很严密，攻击的时候也没有明显的偏向性，可以想见，在有武器的情况下，酷拉皮卡是个能够左右开弓的战斗者。  
但是一对一百的战斗任谁都会力不从心，何况梦中的少年从头至尾没有甩出过锁链。酷拉皮卡既然读过这本书，就一定知道莉莉斯的遭遇，也清楚这些巨怪意味着什么，这种情况下仍不使用念能力，库洛洛只想到一种可能——  
“为什么他用不了念？”  
男人覆上莉莉斯挪到自己胸口的手，握着它们离开自己的身体，又悄悄拉开和对方的距离。这是个拒绝的动作，莉莉斯却不怎么恼火，库洛洛对少年的兴趣让她知道自己胜券在握。  
“普通人类在我面前都一样，平庸、短暂，是亚当和他那脆弱肋骨产生的后代。”这时候的她又展现出了初代人的骄傲，唯有她和亚当直接为上帝所造，人类在她眼里都是卑微。  
库洛洛并不接受莉莉斯的说法，“可是现在‘他是你，你才是他’，难道不该是他拥有魔法，你成了普通人？”  
远处的少年开始体力不支，渐渐落了下风。鹰爪的猛兽紧紧钳制住他的肩膀，尖利的爪子划破了他宝贵的衣衫；形如章鱼的怪物又用触手绑缚他的双腿与腰身，使他挣脱不得。  
“你不在意称呼，不是吗？他无非替我享受‘莉莉斯’的名号，对你而言他还是‘他’。”莉莉斯俏皮地眨眨眼，一瞬间褪去了刚才的冷漠高傲，回复到动人的少女模样，“别忘了这里是你的梦境。”  
蜘蛛咀嚼着莉莉斯最后那句话的含义。他当然知道魔女要的是什么，书中也写得很明了：莉莉斯为魔王产下的后代在梦中诱惑男性，通过他们的体液繁衍不息。现在莉莉斯把名号给了酷拉皮卡，是想赋予酷拉皮卡诱惑自己的权利，以获得精液。  
可魔女显然忘记了他出身来者不拒的流星街，绝不会让地狱的娼妇搜刮走任何东西。  
另一边，越来越多的怪物扑向少年。酷拉皮卡已经衣不蔽体，躯干上布满粗暴的红痕。鹿角熊身的野兽伏在他胸前，用崎岖的犄角顶着他脖颈两侧，令他动弹不得；而那厚实的皮毛摩擦着酷拉皮卡的胸口，又痛又痒。少年疯狂地扭动着，想要逃离眼前的炼狱。他的眼里已经一片血红，即使知道在梦中，他也不愿经受这样的蹂躏。另一只野兽企图进入他，酷拉皮卡艰难地伸长小臂，整只手上青筋暴起，竟然硬生生将对方的利爪折断了。  
“你不去救他吗？很快他就抵挡不住，要被野兽们侵犯了。”  
背负十字的男人冷眼旁观，仿佛对少年的遭遇没有丝毫同情。“救他？’莉莉斯’不该享受这一切吗？”他暗自赞叹窟卢塔族的基因，男孩刚才一刻爆发出的力量应该能与芬克斯抗衡了。  
莉莉斯再度搂住库洛洛的腰，额头抵在男人结实的背部，身段柔软，仿若温存，“路西法带我下了地狱。”  
那双沉黑的眼眸似乎有光闪过，莉莉斯看不到，继续呢喃，“这一次也该是你带他下地狱。是你，路西法。”她的右手往下摸索，极尽所能地揉捏挑逗。她能感觉到男人的欲望在膨胀，但真正令她得意窃喜的，是在此之前，男人已经半勃起了。  
“这是你的梦境呀。”莉莉斯又一次强调。  
库洛洛有了反应，面上还是波澜不惊，他一面毫无愧色地回应着“是啊”，一面向窟卢塔少年迈出了脚步。酷拉皮卡现在的样子很诱人，库洛洛没必要在自己的梦里隐瞒。  
自己的梦里……  
男人隐隐产生了某种猜测，为了试验，他集中精力，在脑海里让怪兽们住手。  
一百头巨兽骤然安分下来。  
酷拉皮卡喘着粗气，他不知道怪兽们为什么收手，但起码他暂时保全了自己。瞬间的松懈让他眼底的色泽显得有些粉。  
“看来你已经发现了。”莉莉斯淘气的声音在背后响起，“就像人不会让梦里的自己死去，强烈的信念是能够在梦中实现的。”  
“你是想说，我有很强的信念去保全他？”男人头也不回，目光紧紧锁定在锁链手身上。  
你有很强的信念，去亲自侵犯他。莉莉斯无声地笑着，悄然消失在了海面。  
酷拉皮卡惊魂未定，就看到自己毕生的仇敌从天而降。路西法作为堕天后唯一维持光辉姿态的天使，是上帝不愿蒙尘的杰作。而库洛洛·鲁西鲁，这场睡梦中的路西法，一字之差的魔鬼，此刻也是光芒万丈。他嘴角噙着笑，墨色的衣衫衬着白皙的皮肤，缀以那精致的五官，还真像是造物主的佳作。  
窟卢塔少年好不容易平息的眼睛又一次被点燃，如果不是消停了的怪物仍旧压制着他，他早就冲上去让对方再掉几颗牙了。  
库洛洛看出他的意图，于是笑得更加促狭，“你知道你现在的样子像只张牙舞爪的小奶猫吗？”  
这话说得，不像挑衅，反而像调情。  
酷拉皮卡愣了一下，才反应过来自己正不着寸缕，熊一样的野兽趴在他胸口，章鱼触手又将他的双腿牢牢禁锢在身体两侧，形成门户大开的姿势，看上去很是……放荡。他憋红了脸，想要把双腿并拢，但是怪物的力道太大了，费了半天劲也只能做到膝盖向内侧微曲的程度。之前令野兽伤筋断骨的力道在仇敌火热视线的覆盖下被卸去了大半，那份愤怒也因眼下的窘迫而零落。  
——少年不知道莉莉斯从中作梗，正为自己做出这样的梦感到羞耻。  
他的心理也太好掌握了，从那红透的耳根，男人一眼就看穿了少年的羞窘。  
“这里是你的梦境。”  
魔女的话回响在耳边，库洛洛忍不住嗤笑。隐喻也好，暗示也好，都不过是花言巧语，而这正是化作古蛇的撒旦最为擅长的。他在少年面前蹲下身，轻松推开了对方胸前的野兽，伸出手捏了捏少年通红的耳垂。  
“你干什么！”酷拉皮卡被这个动作吓得汗毛树立，太肉麻太诡异了，眼前的男人怎么也不像那个冷酷得连自己安危都无所谓的旅团团长。  
“觉得我很反常？”黎明之子笑容璀璨，“别忘了，你正在梦中：我会出现在这里是因为你想见我，我会变成这样是因为你期待我这样。我的所作所为不过是你的所念所想。”  
酷拉皮卡心念坚定，仇深怨重，才不会那么轻易被蛊惑。他不屑地啐了一口，反驳道：“人渣在梦里也还是人渣，你会这么做只是因为你离经叛道，我会想见你只是因为我要杀了你！”  
库洛洛随意挥退了缠绕少年腰身的触手，两个人的姿势转而变得暧昧，男人的躯干挤在酷拉皮卡双腿之间，一手搭在少年身后巨大的触手上，另一手穿过对方柔韧的腰侧，撑在地面。  
“离经叛道。”库洛洛带着笑意重复道，他的目光垂怜于少年腿间尚在沉睡的性器，那里白嫩得纯然圣洁，两侧腿根却又被野兽们磨得通红。再往下，数次被野兽企图侵占的穴口微微有些充血，酷拉皮卡斗争得手腕都脱臼了，才终于保住了自己。  
库洛洛原本扶着触手的手一路下滑，拂过对方纤细的脖颈，分明的锁骨，然后在胸口驻留。那里一直被野兽的毛皮磨蹭，敏感的乳尖现在还微微发颤。男人恶意地用指尖掐捻，换来少年短促的惊叫。而后又用指腹浅浅揉压，直到手里的乳尖比另一侧肿上许多。酷拉皮卡想要破口大骂，但是一张嘴，就像条缺氧的鱼一样大口喘息，只好转而咬紧牙关，不在仇人面前有丝毫示弱。  
库洛洛仗着酷拉皮卡不能动弹，开始肆意欺压对方。那只不安分的手继续下滑，在腰侧的红痕上缓慢摩挲；唇齿又贴上另一边胸口，舌头快频率地拨动着之前被冷落的乳头，感受它在口腔中充血变大。  
酷拉皮卡的眼睛红得要滴下血来。  
这是梦。他一再告诫自己，这只是梦。  
库洛洛望进那双摄人心魄的红眸，里面干净明亮，还带着直接的恨意。  
周围的野兽猛然躁动起来，重新有了动作。库洛洛满意地在酷拉皮卡眼里看到一闪而过的慌张。  
那么逞强，那么薄弱。  
他的手掌滑落到酷拉皮卡臀部，或轻或重地揉捏，同时俯身贴近对方的耳朵，声音温柔得像是暖春流淌的泉水，又恶毒得如同牙尖滴落的毒液，“反正是梦，醒来后你也没有任何损失。”  
这带有性暗示的动作和言语激怒了酷拉皮卡。  
“我拒绝！窟卢塔族不会臣服于任何禽兽！”少年一语双关，哪怕是梦，骄傲的窟卢塔也不想被人渣和野兽的任何一方侵犯。  
库洛洛无奈地耸肩，“那你继续和野兽抗争吧，别忘了，莉莉斯每天同野兽交媾产子，又看着他们夭折。”说完就起身，打算要走。  
“等…”  
挽留的话差点脱口而出，让酷拉皮卡恨不得咬断自己的舌头。他简直要吐了，这个魔鬼！撒旦！居然拿这么下作的威胁来逼迫他！  
但是没有时间留给他考虑了，巨兽们蠢蠢欲动，仿佛只要蜘蛛一个指示，就会急不可耐地扑向他；而男人冷眼旁观，丝毫没有搭救的意思——何况酷拉皮卡也不屑让蜘蛛头目救自己，更不想欠对方人情。  
他的心里有个微弱的声音，诱惑着他走向歧途。虽然拒绝做出选择，可他也知道，被人总比被动物……要好。  
库洛洛在等字出口后就好整以暇地站在一旁，耐心地等待着酷拉皮卡的答复。旅团团长踌躇满志，不但要满足自己的欲望，还要让魔女一无所获。  
动物们见库洛洛毫无反应，更加放肆起来。各种质地的毛皮摩擦在酷拉皮卡身上，还有尖锐的齿爪，几度留下印记。少年的身体被摩擦得火热，但是没有快感，只有难挨的疼痛，刚刚抬头的性器也很快低垂下去。  
蜘蛛发现了，于是捡起飞禽落在地上的羽毛。那是一片蓬松的黑羽，比手掌更为宽大。库洛洛用掌心拂过羽毛感受了一下，确认那份质感后，便重新在少年面前蹲下了身。  
此时此刻，酷拉皮卡的额头沁出了汗，几缕金发粘在颊边，平添妖娆。痛苦令少年抿起嘴唇，紧闭双眼，男人见了，非但没有不满于火红眼被遮挡，反而恶劣地想，这样接下来的做法才能令对方猝不及防。  
他伸出羽毛，柔软的边沿在酷拉皮卡两粒乳尖上来回拂弄。闭着眼睛的感受分外鲜明，男孩毫无防备，被触碰后陡然睁开眼，张大了嘴，压抑的呻吟化作窒息一般粗重的喘息。一只野兽趁机将触手塞进他的嘴里，模仿交配的动作开始抽插。酷拉皮卡的眼角迫出了泪，这太恶心了，他用力想把嘴里的东西挤出去，可是颌骨开到了最大，根本无法施力，连呼吸都困难。  
库洛洛勾起嘴角，羽毛就沿着线条优美的腰侧一路往下，来到了少年两腿之间。这支羽毛的顶端是一圈絮状的绒毛，包裹着几簇散射状的硬质刚毛。库洛洛用绵软的外围挑弄少年敏感的会阴处，又不时增加一些力道，让裹在里面的硬羽浅浅戳刺。细微的刺痛感埋伏在铺天盖地的瘙痒难耐之下，偶尔冒出来，居然缓解了那股痒意，让人担惊受怕，却止不住恐惧与期待。  
酷拉皮卡只觉得自己要疯了。  
羽毛被男人指挥着，继续沿着精囊的中线一路前行。那里是更为敏感的区域，库洛洛只让羽毛最细软的边沿从上面掠过，一下一下隔靴搔痒，既是撩拨却没有更直接的触碰。  
酷拉皮卡的理智在燃烧，这种时候，他多想碰一碰自己的囊袋，抚摸一下已经发硬的柱体。少年唯一能发泄情绪的嘴被堵上，只能用一种混杂了仇恨与乞求的目光看着男人。  
库洛洛会意，另一只手飞快地砍出去，探进酷拉皮卡口腔的触手立马被劈断了。怪物发出凄厉的嚎叫，男孩也不可自制地干呕起来。男人对两者置若罔闻，拎着横断的触手晃了晃。触手断在运动的一刻，肌肉还是僵硬的，上面布满了粘液与津液，还有密密麻麻吸盘状的凸起，看起来是个不错的开拓工具。  
“你到底想要怎么样，混蛋？！”酷拉皮卡的声音是沙哑的，怪物粗暴的动作刮破了他的口腔粘膜，现在出口的每一字，都会在喉管牵扯出火辣辣的疼。好在库洛洛下手狠绝，周身的怪物们仍旧躁动着，但没有一只敢再侵犯酷拉皮卡的口腔了。  
“应该是我问你想要怎么样吧？”男人继续了被打断的动作，执着羽毛的手来到少年淌水的铃口顶端。他轻快地转动羽毛，动作优雅如同打造玻璃工艺品的匠师。羽翼的两侧不断擦过马眼，很快就被透明的液体沾湿了。“我刚才如果没有出手，你早就被野兽们生吞活剥了。现在就算我不帮你，你也不过是继续受自己应得的。”  
宽大的羽毛越来越湿淋粘腻，最终聚成了略粗于茎杆的一柄，顶端的刚毛和外部的绒毛糊在一起，令整片羽看上去像极了一只毛笔。库洛洛执笔，在酷拉皮卡的小腹上勾勾画画，写下透明的谜语。  
“我不会强迫你，不过你可以开口要求我。”  
这叫做不强迫吗？要不是喉咙太疼，酷拉皮卡一定吼出震耳欲聋的咆哮。  
“猜我写了什么？”男人满意地停笔，冲少年眨眨眼。  
酷拉皮卡才不去理会这个表里不一的混蛋，何况库洛洛刚才的行为无异于感官上的轰炸，少年淹没其中，根本顾及不暇。  
库洛洛也不在意自己的提问落空，他径自竖起手中的羽毛，对准了青涩性器的顶端。男人的另一只手还抓着滑腻的断肢，但是酷拉皮卡已经完全勃起了，圆润的龟头撑开包皮，露出饱满的弧度，整段阴茎都颤颤巍巍地矗立着，根本不需要再腾出一只手去扶。  
酷拉皮卡看出了库洛洛的意图，不顾嗓子疼痛低喊出声：“等一下！”  
羽毛尖硬的端部已经半刺入尿道口，男人及时收住了。他故意转了一下羽毛，浅浅埋进马眼的羽尖立刻将酸胀的快感裹挟而出。  
酷拉皮卡从未经历过这些，只觉得阴茎胀得发疼，除了疼痛，从内至外涌动的感觉才真正令他颤栗。对比于野兽的暴行，男人的手法简直太娴熟，也太能掌握人的弱点。  
求饶的话梗在口中，窟卢塔少年垂下眼，又犹豫了。他恨眼前的恶魔，更恨自己无能为力，甚至被蜘蛛挑起性欲。  
库洛洛看着他沾染水珠的睫毛，忽然凑上前，以舌尖舔舐男孩的眼角。手上却毫不留情，一面继续转动羽毛，保持着既不深入也不拔出的状态；另一面将触手的尖端抵在酷拉皮卡后穴，缓缓往里推。刚断不久的新鲜触手维持着肌肉的僵直，章鱼一样的皮肉极具弹性，外面还残留着沥沥的液体，不需要额外的开拓与润滑，就在一个收缩后顺利进入了甬道。  
男人欣赏着自己的成果：酷拉皮卡全身肌肉紧绷，羽毛威胁着他最脆弱的地方，让他连挣扎都不敢用力；而刚进入体内的触手正试图膨胀回原来的体积，遍布表面的凸起顶在少年柔嫩的内壁上，随着拉扯不断摩擦皮肉，又让男孩无法自持地想要扭动身体。酷拉皮卡的壁肉在每一次抽离的过程中被带得外翻，透明的液体蹭在他的腿根，润泽了被摩擦到粉红的肌肤，让淫靡的画面更显艳丽。  
“我之前一直很好奇你要怎么和野兽交合，还给它们生子。”男人叙述的语气缓慢平静，冷酷到令人发指。少年的面色变得苍白，身体在愤怒、恐惧、疼痛与情欲的交缠下不住颤抖。“但是我改变主意了。路西法要携莉莉斯下地狱，不是吗？”  
灭顶的快感一波又一波侵袭，酷拉皮卡却无视被奴役的感官，嘲讽地笑了。他的声音嘶哑，透着点凄厉的意味，迷蒙的眼中映射出凌厉，正是不屈、骄傲又穷途末路的莉莉斯的模样，“不论这梦里怎么样，现实中只会是我拖你下地狱，蜘蛛！”  
“那我就当你应允了。”库洛洛说着，双手一齐将羽毛和触手快速拔出。前后两重的刺激迸发出攀越骨髓的快意，酷拉皮卡差点在没有任何抚弄情况下射精。然而男人早有预料一般，扔了羽毛就立刻握住少年的茎体，粗糙的拇指堵在马眼，阻塞了唯一的出口。酷拉皮卡大口吸着气，只觉得电流般酥麻的感觉窜向四肢百骸，就这么达到了无精高潮。  
库洛洛阻拦的本意是防止酷拉皮卡过早射精，以免魔女得到了精液，在重头戏开始之前就让梦境戛然而止，却没想到发现了更加有趣的事实——也对，童年遭受过重大创伤的人或多或少会留下一些怪癖，而受虐行为恰好减轻了酷拉皮卡的愧疚感，让他觉得自己不是在享受，这种心理上的放松又使得身体上的快感趁虚而入，反过来增强了少年的性体验和羞耻感。  
男人手下用劲，拇指与食指毫不留情地揉搓龟头。酷拉皮卡很快抵挡不住低喊出声，性器在对方手里变得更硬了。羞耻心让他抗拒，现实却是越想控制，感觉被放得越大。  
“我刚才在你腹部写的真是没错，”确认了对方隐秘的喜好后，古蛇开始展露獠牙，“难道因为这场梦里你经历莉莉斯的一切，就同她一样成为‘荡妇’了吗，嗯？”他伸手托住酷拉皮卡的后脑，修长的手指插入蓬松的金发中，于头皮轻浅地摩挲。两人慢慢靠近，库洛洛羞辱的话语，呼出的热气还有轻柔的手势都令少年耳根发红，直到两双唇贴在一起，少年才反应过来自己居然同敌人接吻了。他迅速张嘴咬了下去，血腥味溢满口中，显得那么真实。库洛洛也毫不示弱，两人撕咬在一起，先前微弱的浪漫消失殆尽，只剩下血色的交锋。  
海平面骤然上升，很快就淹没了两人的立足之地。怪物们也松开对酷拉皮卡的钳制，寂静地沉入海底。鲜红的海水吞没了两人，他们却不愿放过对方，在水没过头顶后继续纠缠着，交斗着，无惧下沉与窒息，只想将眼前的人击溃。  
这段下沉像是永无止尽，周围的海水越来越浓稠，红得几近黑暗。两人的肺部被挤压到极致，眼前花白一片。再次触地的时候，他们都精疲力竭。  
酷拉皮卡摔在了一片柔软的地方，他的身体重获自由，手腿却沉重得抬都抬不起来。库洛洛紧接着落下，两手撑地伏在少年上方。男人察觉手下的触感非同寻常，于是起身环顾，又从自己所占的高地跳下，走出几步后回身扫视。眼前是绵延百米的黑色岩石，但是如果仔细观察，会发现所谓“岩石”其实是形状规整的漆黑鳞片，两人落在了一条巨蛇蜕下的蛇皮之上。  
不远处还有一片红色的湖泊，盛着熊熊燃烧的火焰，光芒炽烈。库洛洛站在蛇皮之上的时候就注意到了这片湖，明亮灼目的色彩一如少年逼人的绯红之眼。  
古蛇和火湖都是地狱的象征，库洛洛愉快地得出结论：他已经成功带着自己的“莉莉斯”私奔了。  
“就是这儿了，”他重又走向酷拉皮卡，后者在他嘴角寻找到隐约而莫名的笑意，“欢迎来到地狱。”  
男孩径自坐起身，干脆利落地复原了自己脱臼的手腕。他对男人不理不睬，眼睛恢复了茶色，脸上的神情也充满淡漠。但他心里清楚，库洛洛真要再做些什么，自己根本无力反抗。  
这一过程中他也发现身下是一片蛇皮，想要站起来一探究竟，可长时间被绑缚的双腿麻木得难以动弹，只好转而装作调整坐姿，面朝蛇皮边沿，让两腿悬空来尽快缓解腿部的酸麻。  
库洛洛挑眉，看出了对方行动上的不便。他双手搭在衣服下摆，转眼就掀起上衣脱了下来。结实的腹肌上纹理分明，以一种充满力量的气势昭示着两人体格上的差距。  
酷拉皮卡瞬间紧张起来，他警觉地质问库洛洛：“你干什么？”  
库洛洛没有更进一步，只是把衣服抛给酷拉皮卡，“穿上吧，难道你想一直赤身裸体地面对我？”  
少年犹豫了一下，不愿接受仇人的施舍。可看着周身难堪的淤痕，想到自己面对的敌人，又只能认命般迅速套上库洛洛的T恤。男人的T恤在他身上显得宽大，他猜测自己蓄足力气站起来时，衣服的下摆应该会遮到大腿。  
库洛洛欣赏着眼前景色——他想的果然没错，锁链手穿黑色非常好看。那两节白嫩的小腿悬在空中，被黑色衣物映衬得更显白皙。青紫色的淤痕从衣服边沿隐隐约约延伸出一段，还有水色残留，一并勾勒出最为纯白无垢的诱惑。  
库洛洛走上前，窟卢塔少年坐在蛇皮顶端，而他自己站在地面，高度差让男人刚好能轻轻托起酷拉皮卡的小腿。紧致又不失柔和的线条在眼前逐渐展现，并没有因他的触碰而变得僵硬。  
“你中毒了。”库洛洛凑近酷拉皮卡的左腿，观察上面细小的伤口。怪兽们明明下手很重，酷拉皮卡浑身印记，却只有腿部破了皮。男人料想野兽的毒液具有慢性麻醉作用，让少年在挣扎过程中毫无警觉地丧失了力道——毕竟腿是最能用劲的地方，怪兽也知道要麻痹双腿来限制猎物的整体行动。酷拉皮卡的脚踝、大腿和腰身都被勒出一圈圈红印，是触手过分用力的后果。他真应该感谢那些触手，要不然现在就不止是双腿不能动了。  
酷拉皮卡自然也想通了其中症结，他心有不甘，俯下身想要挥开男人捧着他的手，库洛洛却先他一步，将唇贴上了小腿上的一道伤口。  
男人的口腔并不像他表现得那样冷酷，温热柔软的舌苔顶开皮肉上的裂缝，紧随其后的吮吸让酷拉皮卡头皮发麻。  
从怪物消失到落入地狱，中间有一段时间两人都是意识模糊的。库洛洛推测不出究竟过了多久，但是他很清楚，如果不帮酷拉皮卡吸走毒液，失去触手阻拦的毒素将逐渐沿着血液遍布全身。他可没有兴趣“奸尸”。  
几次大力的吮吸之后，男人吐掉了口中的血。他抬眼看向酷拉皮卡，对方正紧抿着嘴唇，神情倔强，唯有微微泛红的耳根出卖了内心波动。很奇怪，明明这么被玷污，酷拉皮卡给人的感觉还是神圣纯洁。  
库洛洛的舌头微微发麻，他的唇一路沿着酷拉皮卡的小腿，若即若离，最终来到膝盖内侧的另一处伤口。  
简单的处理行为被库洛洛演绎得极具情色意味，明明只是路过，却表现得像要亲吻。少年顿时面红耳赤，又不太好意思再推拒对方。他当然知道这太反常了，整场梦就是一出荒诞的闹剧。库洛洛的反复无常折磨着他，有时候他的恨意汹涌得要满出来，有时候他又觉得眼前的人根本不是库洛洛。  
“你知道，梦，”库洛洛一边舔舐他的伤口，一边开口；他的眼神慵懒而性感，手指沿着酷拉皮卡的腿肚子来回游走，像在演奏钢琴，“会反映你真实的欲望。你无非想结束我们之间的恩怨，与我亲近又有何不可呢？换一种了结的方式罢了。”  
盗贼又开始诡辩，企图以宽慰的说法加盖男孩的矛盾与内疚。酷拉皮卡身下的是无生命的蛇蜕，眼前的才是活生生吐着信子的毒蛇。  
男人的唇继续上移到少年的大腿内侧，挺拔的鼻梁时不时蹭到柔嫩的肌肤，又用口腔去包围，去侵占。  
酷拉皮卡感觉自己的左腿渐渐恢复了知觉，思维也在这一刻无比明晰：他会质疑库洛洛的动机，质疑这一整个梦境，唯独不会质疑自己内心的坚定。不论盗贼头目在梦中怎样对他，他都不会忘记两人现实里的仇恨。  
——梦境再怎么反映现实，也终归不是现实。  
他不知道，这样的想法在潜意识里成了一种自我安慰，仿佛只要现实里不忘仇恨，梦境的一时失控就无可厚非。  
男人完成了左腿的急救，转而吻上男孩的右腿。酷拉皮卡屏息等待，在男人来到右腿上最后一处伤口的时刻，甩出手刀尽全力劈向了对方。  
库洛洛埋首于他的右腿，没有起身，只是右手往上一托，就接住了男孩狠狠砍来的手。他吐出一口毒血，而后抬起头，薄凉的唇角沾染血色，搭配脸上纯然分明的白皙皮肤与漆黑眼眸，看上去像极了进食中的吸血鬼，倒是与作为吸血鬼鼻祖的莉莉斯更相称了。那只握着酷拉皮卡的手始终没有松开，拇指还摩挲着对方的脉搏处，神态动作中每一个细节都尽显温柔，看得酷拉皮卡脊背发凉。  
“看来得先让你回伊甸园，你才能想起自己真正的归宿。”  
库洛洛可是盗贼，偷不到的时候，就用抢的。  
他一跃而上，掀扯着借给酷拉皮卡的衣服。挣扎中酷拉皮卡被推倒在地，身上的衣服也卷到手腕。库洛洛抓着衣服一个旋绕，按在酷拉皮卡头顶，少年的两手就被衣服包裹，牵扯着桎梏在那处。男人又扯下一块鳞片，将衣服牢牢钉在蛇皮上。  
酷拉皮卡重新回到了赤裸而无法动弹状态，甚至更糟，因为这次禁锢他的是蜘蛛本人。他的双腿已经能够小幅度动弹，双手却变得迟钝无力，应该是挣扎加速了血液循环，让毒素更早蔓延到了手臂。虽然大部分毒素聚集在伤口，高浓度的毒血已经被库洛洛吸出；但那随血液扩散的一小部分在周身形成了低浓度的毒液，使他四肢麻木。这也是库洛洛预料之内的，或者说，他帮助酷拉皮卡的目的，就是要让对方达到这种意识清醒、身体消沉的状态。  
少年反反复复告诫自己：这样的选择没有错。如果偷袭成功，就能消灭扰人清梦的毒蜘蛛；如果失败，也不会有更糟糕的结果了。酷拉皮卡其实清楚，事情总会发展到这步田地，他只是不允许自己不斗争。  
而他斗争的对象，此刻正用力掐着他的大腿，将最后一点颜色暗红的毒血挤了出来。挤血和吸血不同，库洛洛这回用的力道要大得多，松手后男孩的腿上就留下了淤青。那只手随即不客气地按上男孩的臀瓣，尽情揉捏，直到酷拉皮卡白嫩的臀烙上了红色的掌印。男人的手指来到后穴，那里被触手侵犯过，现在还留有滑腻的液体。库洛洛将穴口的嫩肉撑开，顺利刺探进一根手指。他欣赏着身下的人咬唇的无助模样，心底的占有欲愈发强烈了：他要把酷拉皮卡带入东方伊甸的乐园，让他不知羞耻，享受极乐，再拽他入地狱。被柔软包裹的手指在这一想法的引导下很快找到了能让男孩疯狂的那一点，狠狠压了下去。  
“啊！混蛋——变态！你放开我！”酷拉皮卡惊叫起来，眼里重新泛出鲜红，如灼热的血液，如汹涌的岩浆，如不远处的火湖。他以为之前的已经是极致了，没想到男人还有折磨他的方法。强烈的快感令他口不择言，实际上他自己也分不清在叫喊什么了。  
库洛洛又加了一根手指进去，时而抽送，时而按压扣弄少年的敏感处。酷拉皮卡很快就无法继续呐喊，只能发出断断续续的喘息，夹杂着无处压抑的呻吟。紧致的甬道越来越湿润，库洛洛逐渐放缓手上的动作。酷拉皮卡不明所以，直到男人将他的腿扛到肩上。昂扬而硕大的雄性象征抵在穴口，令少年倒抽一口冷气。  
“放心享受吧，我的荡妇。”库洛洛将世人对莉莉斯的蔑称用在自己梦境的情人身上，又将坚挺的性器埋入对方的身体，言语和行动都给对方打下归属的烙印。  
男人深知酷拉皮卡不需要太温柔的对待，几下抽插后就快频率地运动起来。他的手按在酷拉皮卡胸前，狠狠地揉掐。痛觉仿佛沿着神经一直传到心脏，酷拉皮卡的心紧缩着，身体的反应却越来越强。  
内心的自责与羞愧排山倒海，仇恨更是雪上加霜，令酷拉皮卡仿佛魂肉分离：他的肉体火热，被名为晨星的黑暗掌控与玩弄；灵魂却是冰的，寒意蔓延四肢百骸，叫他麻木，使他钝痛。  
两人的交合处变得越来越紧密而泥泞，啧啧的水声传入耳中，放大了感官。库洛洛俯下身，啃噬男孩的下唇，又就着唇齿相依的姿态，对少年念出美丽的诗句：“你是园中的泉，活水的井，从利巴嫩流下来的溪水。”  
这本是圣经《雅歌》中的倾慕告白之辞，用在这个时候却像是别有所指。  
酷拉皮卡羞红了脸，库洛洛一个挺身，顶在他紧密甬道的凸起处，肠道就克制不住分泌出更多的液体。男人并不因此满足，他开始刻意撞击这一点，每次都退到穴口，再狠狠送回，研磨着令人发狂的同一位置。  
“在这里不需要掩饰。”库洛洛拔去钉住衣物的鳞片，解放了男孩的双手，身下的人却再没力气抬手，“告诉我，现在是谁在与你交合，谁在你身上驰骋？”  
窟卢塔少年下意识回避着这件事，他甚至从进入梦境后就不敢喊出对方的名字，哪怕跟眼前的人已经发生切实的关系，也死守着最后一道阵线，不愿承认那样亲密的对象真的是库洛洛·鲁西鲁。他咬紧了牙关，对抗着男人不遗余力的推送和令人难堪的提问。  
男人见状，誓要将少年推向乐园，每一次顶撞都催生出攀上脊柱的快感。酷拉皮卡的内里开始收缩，他知道自己要射了，只能将脸侧到一旁，用手臂堪堪挡住眼睛。  
库洛洛又一次握住了他，身下的动作却丝毫不停，一次比一次用力地撞击着酷拉皮卡的前列腺。  
“是谁在上你呢，我的荡妇？”  
言辞上的羞辱令酷拉皮卡射精的欲望更加强烈，他不自在地扭动身体，企图摆脱男人的捉弄。  
“告诉我，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛加快了频率，享受着痉挛的甬道对他的夹击。  
酷拉皮卡快要受不住了，他全身泛着粉红，肠道剧烈地收缩，被牢牢握住的性器顶端淌出透明液体，又被男人拿拇指抹去。所有敏感的神经一齐攻击着他的大脑，要让它交出控制权，喊出罪恶的名。  
“不……”男孩的答非所问的语句带上了颤音，换来男人更为猛烈的侵袭。库洛洛毫不留情地向男孩的最深处捅去，在进出的过程中用力蹭过敏感点，然后重复这高频率的动作。酷拉皮卡的脚趾都蜷缩起来，被毒液麻醉的腿稍微恢复了力道，就急着刻画出紧绷的肌肉线条，彰显少年身体上的亢奋。  
最后一下，男人狠狠撞在少年的前列腺上，并不断施加压力。  
酷拉皮卡眼角挂着泪，大脑终于彻底投降。他死命摇头，尖叫着喊出：“库洛洛，库洛洛，库洛洛——”  
名为库洛洛的魔鬼心满意足地松开了手，任由少年喷射出的白浊液体溅射在两人的小腹上。他托起男孩的上身，让对方形成跨坐在自己身上的姿势，安抚似的拍着对方线条秀丽的背。酷拉皮卡仍处在高潮余韵当中，后穴收缩着，把男人的性器吞到了更深处。  
库洛洛的下巴枕在少年的颈窝，有一下没一下地亲吻着对方的后颈。他在等待莉莉斯的出现，少年已经出精，魔女的真身却久久未至。  
真是挑剔啊，难道莉莉斯对精液的主人还有要求，不是自己的就不行？  
库洛洛几不可闻地嗤笑，身下用力，开始了新一轮的征伐。这个姿势进入得太深了，仿佛灵魂也要被贯穿，酷拉皮卡很快就低吟出声。毒液和长时间变红的眼睛令他疲惫不堪，刚刚射过一次的阴茎却颤抖着重新站了起来，随着库洛洛的动作擦在男人的小腹上，姿态亲昵。  
既然莉莉斯不出现，库洛洛决定多获得一些乐趣。他开始极尽所能地让酷拉皮卡感受身体上的快乐，又在对方即将攀上高峰时停下一切动作，这样的反复令酷拉皮卡经历了一次又一次高潮，同时避免了射精带来的疲累。  
少年的肠道无法抑制地痉挛着，绞得男人都快忍不下去。这地狱比伊甸更极乐，比天堂更永恒。  
库洛洛猛然拔出自己的性器，将酷拉皮卡翻了身，少年虚弱的双臂只能颤抖着支起身体，承受着如同野兽交媾的体位。  
男人对他的敏感之处了若指掌，但是这一次，他并没有撞在最撩人的前列腺上，而是奋力挤压位置更靠里的一处。  
酷拉皮卡睁大了眼，来不及发出任何反抗，阴茎就失控一般溢出了小股的精液。  
男人不但从里面撞击他的精囊，还用手指刮去淌出的精液，伸到酷拉皮卡眼前。少年厌恶地别开了脸，男人便把精液抹在他唇边，出言嘲讽：“这么爽吗？你都漏精了。”  
酷拉皮卡的耳尖红彤彤的，引得库洛洛去舔舐品尝。短暂的温存后，男人继续发难，在甬道深处快速地抽插，火热的感觉从被摩擦的皮肉开始，爆发至整个身体。伊甸园最初的善男信女，不辨善恶，不具羞耻，被愉悦所笼罩；库洛洛就服侍酷拉皮卡的身体，让他也感受乐园的欢愉。但也因撒旦化蛇欺骗夏娃，人类才有了羞耻心，失去了永恒的行乐；库洛洛就吐露恶言恶语，刺激酷拉皮卡，让他重坠地狱。  
酷拉皮卡被撞得双臂发软，再也撑不住，在男人几度迅猛的抽送后就伏下身，将额头枕在手臂上。他的腰身还被男人钳制着，无法逃脱，只好撅起臀部，任由身后的人边顶撞边套弄。库洛洛手法灵巧，没多久男孩就又射了出来。这是他多次无精高潮的快感累积后终于达到的射精，感觉强烈得毁天灭地，少年只能埋头，背部曲线因为颤抖而惹人怜爱。库洛洛顺势俯下身，退出少年的身体，沿着酷拉皮卡的颈项一路亲吻至腰。  
男人宽厚的手掌忽然覆上酷拉皮卡的手腕，不给对方怔愣的机会，就将他两手后折。酷拉皮卡的上身被带得抬了起来，库洛洛一手固定他的两只手腕，另一手按着他的腰，就着这个姿势再度进入了少年的身体。  
这比之前的后入式更耻辱，酷拉皮卡就像一匹马，被库洛洛骑着，肆意驰骋。他抗拒地摇着头，身体挣扎扭动，却只招来更强硬的驯服。男人重新开始顶弄他敏感的每一处，手上用力把他的腰按得更低。  
“唔……够了，库洛洛……住手……”这是酷拉皮卡第一次开口求饶，库洛洛饶有兴味地打量着他隐忍的神情和瑟缩的躯体，大致猜到了是怎么回事——腺体与器官总是紧密地挨在一起，长时间顶弄前列腺，与之毗邻的膀胱也在不断受刺激。  
男人啃着他的耳垂，调笑道：“怎么了，我的荡妇，难道你真要成为‘关锁的园，禁闭的井，封闭的泉源’，不让那溪水从利巴嫩淌下？”  
酷拉皮卡的双腿紧紧并拢，他的内里剧烈地收缩，令库洛洛无比欢畅。男人按在他腰上的手开始游走，沿着紧致的腰侧来到胸前，拇指和食指各按一边的乳尖，缓慢揉压。直到酷拉皮卡的抽吸几近呜咽，这只手才放过幼嫩的乳首，来到少年的小腹。挺立的性器贴在小腹上，顶端已经渗出不少透明腺液。男人的手指磨过龟头，沿着中缝来到茎身，不急不缓地撸动起来。  
酷拉皮卡的灵魂都要被撕裂了，他的眼前鲜红与花白交错，脑子里只剩下一个念头：不可以，绝对不可以……  
库洛洛才不允许酷拉皮卡这么自持，他对着男孩前后开弓，手指和性器都成为火把，所过之处大火燎原。在他的辛勤开拓下，酷拉皮卡的龟头终于吐出一小股精水，紧接着就是浅色的液体。男人每顶弄一下，那里就射出一些，最终控制不住，形成小股的水柱淅淅沥沥落下，滴在蛇皮上，沿着蛇鳞的纹路浸染出诡异的图案。  
酷拉皮卡流下了泪。失禁的耻度与快感远超之前所有，他被侵袭得全身麻木，连舌尖都发疼。而库洛洛还在抚弄他的阴茎，为他挤出最后一点液体。  
男人餍足地感受着少年失控的内壁对自己的挤压，经历了这些，他本身也濒临爆发。  
“看来你们玩得很愉快呢~”  
魔女的声音突然在身后响起，酷拉皮卡被吓了一跳，没想到会有第三人出现在这里。少年的肌肉瞬间绷紧，连火热的肠道也收缩到了极致。一切发生在库洛洛最为松懈的时刻，他只觉得自己硬挺的性器被酷拉皮卡绞得更紧，下一刻喷薄的精液就灌入了少年的体内。酷拉皮卡已经射不出什么，只能战栗着接受这最后的高潮。  
莉莉斯的笑声在旷野回荡，火湖之上烈焰冲破穹宵。天与地都剧烈燃烧起来，少年的眼睛却恢复平静。库洛洛看进那双眼，第一次觉得，普通的茶色眼眸也能那么惊艳，胜过绝美的火红眼。  
火势飞快地扩散，吞没了密贴合的两人。意识模糊间，库洛洛揽住酷拉皮卡，最后一次侵占了对方的唇。  
男人是在一片燥热中醒来的，他平缓地睁开眼睛，面部表情淡然得让人无法联想到他刚在梦中进行了激烈的性事。唯有看进那死海般的眼底，才能寻得丝丝缕缕的暗流。  
他坐起身掀开被子，内裤上果然晕开了一片深色。库洛洛轻叹一口气，眼里还残留着交错的金黄与绯红，潮热并媚惑。他揉乱了自己的头发，耳边回荡着莉莉斯取笑的声音。自己的傲慢被魔女选中的人击溃，显得一文不值，莉莉斯果真是梦境中无往不胜的赢家。然而想到横跨大陆的某一处，少年起床后急躁羞怒的样子，库洛洛又忍不住笑了。  
或许他应该把那本书好好收藏，偶尔让夜的魔女联合酷拉皮卡赢一把，也未尝不可。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 文中充斥大量不科学的地方，请大家不要太追究客观世界知识，只要有“这样应该是可以的”的感觉就行了wwww  
> 此外我真的很想写dirty talk，但是这个背景不太适合，让我脑一脑现代AU，然后疯狂dirty talk！


End file.
